Ginga Naragaboshi Megatron
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: S: Megatron, a young akita/wolf mix puppy starts on an adventure to save his family and friends from the demon bear, Shadowclaw, will he and his friends succeed? A/N: no flamers please and enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

HEY guys- YES I KNOW I WILL BE TAKING STUFF FROM GNG! Im not stealing it, I will never still, this is just an idea I got and so enjoy

**Ginga Naragaboshi Megatron**

**Chapter 1: the birth of the silver bear-hound puppy**

_**small village in Japan**_

a boy was running towards a good sized shack, ignoring the grunts and protests he got from stangers he push passed. He pushed opened the door and his eyes lit up. A purple full bred female Akita was laying on her side, three new born pups at her side. One was white, the other brown and purple, and the last one was dark grey and a light grey but that's not all. The pup had tora-ge stripes on him.

"You did it Cyclonus! Galvatron will be so happy!" said the boy, grinning.

A gruff voice peirce the air. "Why will Glavatron be happy about Vince?" Vince looked over and saw Tsuki, the old bear hunter that had his left eye taken out by the demon bear, Shadowclaw. Tsuki trained Destron, the first bear dog that was successfully trained and was the father of the now great bear dog, Galvatron.

Destron was full wolf and mated with a akita and decided to stay at the village for good. Destron is only half wolf. He mated with cyclonus who is, of course, a full akita and now his new pups are more akita then wolf. Destron died as he took out Shadowclaw's left eye, Galvatron was only still a puppy then.

Vince looked up at the old man. "Cyclonus just had his pups." He said excitedly. Galvatron, who was waiting outside, heard Tsuke call his name and he walked in and what he saw made his eyes soften. He walked over to his mate and nuzzled her before looking down at the three pups. He licked each of them.

"I already thought up names for them. The white one's snowstorm, the purple and brown one is camo, and the grey one…..is Megatron." Tsuke thought for a moment then nodded in approval. "Yes, those names will do just fine."

Galvatron stared at Megatron as the little pup was crawling around.

Cyclonus looked up at him and licked his muzzle and he returned the gesture.

"Galvatron, it's time to go." Gatvatron gave Cyclonus one last lick before following Tsuke out.

Cyclonus watched as he went out of site. Vince looked at her and petted her head. "Don't really girl, everything will be ok."

**00000000000000000000**

Hey guys thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

**Ginga Naragaboshi Megatron**

**Chapter 2: Galvatron's sacrifice**

_**In the OHU mountains**_

Galvatron was laying down, laying on his masters lap in a crevas. They had fallen down in it when Shadowclaw was chasing them. It has been 3 weeks since he last saw his home and one weak since he fell with his master.

They were eating snow to clench their thirst but they also were in danger of eating it. They had no food so they were both weak and starving. He thought about his mate and pups, wondering how well they are doing. All he wanted was to at least see one of their faces before he die.

_**In the small village**_

Vince was pacing, Cyclonus watching. Vince groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe that they won't go out there and continue the search!" Cyclonus whined slightly, wanting her master to calm down. Vince sighed and look at her.

"Sorry Cyclonus. I'm just worried." He gently patted her on the head. Megatron, who was standing and watching, started to yip and clumsily ran to the outside. Vince followed and blinked when he saw Megatron standing beside a snow-mobile.

"You want to….go and find your father?" Megatron yipped up at him.

"Alright, lets go." He put the pup in his jacket and made sure he was secure. He jumped on the snow-mobile and drove up, hoping to find Tsuki and Galvatron.

_**OHU Mountains**_

Tsuki winced as he sat up straighter. He could have guessed that Galvatron's wound was bothering him. Glavatron had a nasty gash across his side while Tsuki had a gash on his leg.

He heard something and looked up and his eyes widen. Standing there, trying to get to them was Shadowclaw.

Glavatron started to bark and growl and snarling. "Shush Galvatron, he can't get us." Tsuki tried to reassured the bear dog but Galvatron kept it up. His ears perked when he heard what sounded like an engine.

Shadowclaw was knocked sideways as Vince jumped off of the snow-mobile and landed in the snow. Shadowclaw looked at him and roared and went straight towards him until a small yipping stopped him. He looked over and saw Megatron, a couple feet away yipping and having the most determined eyes he ever saw. That made him both angry and frightened at the same time. He knew that if he didn't get this pup soon, theres a chance the pup will defeat him later on in life and he wouldn't have that. He turned and ran full force towards the pup.

Just as he was about to bring his massive paw down, a blur of purple and grey swept up and bit down on the massive bear's muzzle. Shadowclaw roared and started to swipe, trying to get him off. Galvatron jumped away and landed infront of Megatron, teeth bared.

Shadowclaw roars and ran towards at the two akita mixes. Galvatron picks Megatron up by the scruff and jumps out of the way. He kepts on jumping until he felt himself almost drained. He looks down at Megatron. No! He was NOT about to lose his pup!

He made one last jump and he let Megatron go and because of the momentum, he kept going until he fell in Vince's hands.

Galvatron stared at Megatron and he stared back. Shadowslaw swiped at Galvatron and hit. Galvatron was sent flying into a gorge, yelping all the way down until he hit the bottom of the black abyss.

Megatron watched in horror at the scene.

Shadowclaw heard the sound of helicopters and gun shots and went away. A stretcher came and the two paramedics lift the old man onto it and walks off towards the ambilance.

Tsuki took one glance at the pup before he was out of site.

Megatron went over to his mother and Cyclonus comfort him while tears stream down her cheeks

**000000000000000000000**

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
